A glass panel having a vacuum space between a pair of glass plates (hereinafter referred to as a “vacuum glass panel”) has been known in the art. The vacuum glass panel is also called a “multilayered glass pane.” The vacuum glass panel has excellent thermal insulation properties because the vacuum space reduces heat conduction. When a vacuum glass panel is manufactured, two glass plates to form a pair are bonded together with a gap left between them, the space between the pair of glass plates is evacuated, and the inner space is sealed hermetically, thus forming a vacuum space there.
It has been proposed that spacers be used to maintain a sufficient thickness for the vacuum space of such a vacuum glass panel. The spacers are members to be interposed between the two glass plates. The spacers are required to have some strength, and therefore, a metal is one of well-known materials for the spacers. Meanwhile, spacers made of a polymer have also been disclosed as in Patent Literature 1, for example.
According to Patent Literature 1, using a polymer as a material for the spacers imparts some flexibility to the spacers. However, it is not easy to ensure a sufficient thickness for the vacuum space successfully with such polymer spacers. In addition, putting spacers in the vacuum space would make the spacers more easily recognizable for the viewer, which is not beneficial from an aesthetic point of view.